


Baked Beans

by jackettslutt



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternative Universe - no wives, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom!Link, Consensual non-con, Dom!Rhett, Explicit Language, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Nosebleed, Rape Play, Rough Sex, Slight Violence, Sub!Link, Top!Rhett, WARNINGS APPLY, this is fully consensual but doesn't seem like it at some points k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackettslutt/pseuds/jackettslutt
Summary: Rhett and Link have something special planned for their six month anniversary._____READ TAGS.





	Baked Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Just an authors note: this is consensual non-consent between two fictional versions of adult men. This is not real, it is a story. There are warnings in the tags; PLEASE read them. 
> 
> Proceed with caution if rough sex isn't your thing. There is hitting and resistance that they planned ahead.

"Can I help you?"

Link looked up from the shelf, and he was met with a kind-smiled light haired woman wearing a Walmart employee uniform. She had been restocking things further down the isle and noticed he was staring at the wall of special event cards for nearly fifteen minutes and figured he could possibly use some help.

He gave her a bright smile, "Oh, yeah, thank you. Uh, it's my six month anniversary tonight and it's the first one we're actually celebrating. We've known each other for about a decade now and it took me a while to actually have the guts to pop the question. I wanted to do something simple so I decided on a card and a gift, plus I'm making dinner."

She returned the smile and seemed to perk up; perhaps she was a hopeless romantic just like Link.

"Isn't that the sweetest thing!" She gushed, "I remember my six month anniversary with my husband before we got engaged, he was pretty clueless about these kinds of things but breakfast in bed was more than enough for me."

"I love that," he chuckled, "how long have you two been married now?"

"It will be eight years in a few months. Time flies."

"That's awesome. So I'm guessing these little gestures are really important, huh?"

"People usually don't realize it, but yes! Tokens of appreciation along with many, many other factors are key to a long lasting and healthy relationship. It makes me feel loved when he wakes me up with breakfast in bed on random days even now, you know?"

"That's so cute." He adjusted his glasses with his knuckle, "I definitely need to keep that in mind. This ones a keeper, I wanna make sure I do this right and don't mess it up."

"That's understandable." She turned to take a look at the cards, instinctively going for the fancy fonts and reflective materials, "so, is she more of a lovey-dovey type? The appearance of the card isn't the only thing that matters, I've found it hits closer to home when the message inside along with the style fits their personality."

"Well uh," he shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly, "I wouldn't say he's lovey-dovey, he's a really goofy guy."

"Oh," she seemed a bit embarrassed but easily laughed it off, "pardon me on that, I usually just assume, well. Never mind, anyway."

"It's okay," he chuckled and tried to keep the conversation from getting awkward, "I get it, no worries. But yeah, he's a special one and I can picture him choosing a dog card than a flowers and hearts card, honestly."

"Goofy anniversary cards.." she muttered to herself as she began skimming the section, "oh, maybe you'd like this one. Or this one. Or this one?" She pulled three separate ones from different slots, one of which Link caught the word 'fuck' on. Link wasn't a big fan of bad words.

"So this one is a sort of crude kind of funny." She handed it over, and in large letters it said 'Fuck it', and 'I think I'll keep you' in smaller letters underneath it, then 'happy anniversary' in cursive at the bottom. It was blank inside, which would allow Link to write out some of his feelings straight from the heart. It was cute, but didn't feel like something he would want to get Rhett.

"This one isn't super humorous, but you said he likes dogs," she giggled and handed him a second one. It was an animated dog from behind, with the words 'you're cuter than a corgi butt' underneath it. It made Link smile, but it wasn't really an anniversary card, so he took the third one.

"It's gonna be loud so prepare yourself."

He looked at her confusedly, then at the card. He noticed the large lump in the middle and realized there must have been a music box on the inside. On the front, it was plain white and had the words 'Happy Anniversary' at the top, then 'I just wanted to tell you I love you. And also...' in smaller letters underneath it, all of the writing in black and cursive letters. It seemed kind of plain. But when he opened it, he was met with a very loud song; "never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down," and a picture of Rick Astley singing on one side, the other wide open for writing.

He quickly closed it with a giddy laugh. "This is the one!"

"Wonderful!" She laughed with him, putting the others back in place. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

He looked down at the basket hanging from his arm, which contained everything else he needed for the night: the smallest silver wrapping paper roll he could find, matte black ribbon, a few ingredients he needed for dinner, and now a card with an envelope. He looked at his watch and knew Rhett wouldn't be home from work for at least three hours, so he smiled with confidence. Tonight was going to be perfectly wonderful.

"No, that's all. But thank you so much for your help." "It's no problem," she smiled sweetly and turned to go back to the shelf she was stocking, "good luck tonight!"

"Thank you, have a good day!" He smiled and waved at her, turning to go towards the front of the store to pay. He considered typing up a positive customer email to corporate about what an awesome employee she was, and he had made sure to get her name off of her name tag; Stevie.

______

He hummed to himself the entire car ride home. When he got there, he struggled to wrap Rhett's gift and cut his finger with the scissors in the process. That was okay, he didn't bleed on the wrapping paper. He tied the ribbon in an X formation across horizontal then vertical, and tied a very imperfect bow at the top.

He placed the gift along with the card in the bedside drawer as a makeshift hiding spot so Rhett wouldn't find it while Link showered in case he came home early. He had already written in and signed the card, which was very hard to do with the distracting song that blasted in his face while he was trying to think. That was okay, he knew Rhett was the genuine kind of person who'd appreciate the thought rather than the extravagance or perfection.

The two men had planned something for later that night about a week in advance, and even though Rhett seemed kind of reluctant, he agreed to try it. Link brought up the idea just two months earlier, and Rhett immediately declined the idea. When they talked about it more thoroughly, Rhett became more intrigued and decided they should try it out. He was not sure at all how this would turn out, so they decided they'd go by the light system as their safeword, and Link joked about how he doubted he'd use it.

Link was especially excited. He prepared himself by shaving and washing his body as best as he could, humming while he did so. The idea of Rhett hitting him and controlling him made him practically drool. The idea of being held down made his shoulders shudder, and his particular request of a bloody nose was the number one thing on his list. That only made Rhett more nervous.

When he was finished in the shower, he dressed himself up in nice black skinny jeans and a black button up shirt. Very fancy-casual indeed. He decided to stay in just black socks because he knew they wouldn't be going anywhere that night, they'd be more likely to stay in and watch a movie or something. He put some pomade in his hair, just enough to nearly set it up and backwards like he did every day. He moisturized his hands and elbows before putting his promise ring back on; something he and Rhett shopped for just days earlier as Rhett's early anniversary gift. They had matching titanium bands on their right ring fingers, and it was an absolute treasure to Link.

Shaven, washed, fresh, Link walked into the kitchen to start dinner. He knew already that Rhett had a very strong obsession with beans, just like Link had an obsession with peanut butter. They both slightly judged each other for their weird food obsession regardless of the fact they were both in the same boat.

He wasn't extremely talented in the kitchen, so Link opted for baked beans, rice and biscuits. It seemed kind of disappointingly plain for an anniversary dinner, but he'd rather have that than burn the apartment building down.

The beans were on the stove cooking beside the rice and the biscuits were in the oven when he heard the door unlock, excitement bursting through his system.

"Hey, sailor." Link called out somewhat loudly to the man in the living room. He tried not to seem too giddy when the man came in, but Rhett was just as sly-smiled as he was. It felt almost impossible to keep it contained until after dinner.

"I'm not a sailor." Rhett joked from the dining room, where he'd taken off his jacket and put it on the back of one of the dining room chairs.

He stirred the beans in the pot when Rhett entered the kitchen, slinking his arms around the shorter man and humming in his ear, "it smells good in here."

"Welcome home," he spoke sweetly and placed the lid back on the pot, "dinners almost ready, I'm not the best at cooking but I know you like beans-"

"Baby, don't think you have to make excuses for yourself. It smells and looks amazing, yeah? I'm super excited to eat with you." He kissed the side of the mans head, "happy anniversary, Link."

"Happy anniversary," he beamed, turning his head so they were face to face and giving him a loving kiss against his lips, giggling at the feeling of the mans beard against his face, "someone's extra lovey-dovey tonight. Maybe Stevie was right."

"Who's Stevie?"

"It's an inside joke," he shrugged with a laugh and turned to the microwave when the timer went off, shutting the awful noise down, "watch out, I gotta open the oven really quick."

The blond obliged and walked back to the entrance of the kitchen to watch the man put on the mitt and open the door, waving away the heat before taking out a tray of eight biscuits. His eyes scanned the brunets ass and he considered surprising the man by starting the role play right then. That wasn't the plan, though, so he decided against it.

"Watch me eat at least six of those," Rhett joked and Link smiled at him, "I have a feeling I'm gonna be stuffed full of all this delicious food later tonight."

"I'm gonna count on you to eat a majority of this because I know I won't be able to eat a fair half of it."

Soon enough, the food was done and Link was making plates, ordering Rhett to take a seat at the table so he could serve him. He carried each plate out and set them down, taking his place in the chair across from Rhett before standing again, "oh, want something to drink? Maybe a beer?"

"Sure, thanks babe." He said as he was already mixing some of his beans and rice together. Link opted for a cup of water.

They made small talk throughout dinner, mostly reminiscing about their past, how they met, things they've experienced together, and so on. They shared a lot of laughs in the past and continued to giggle at the memories even to this day. This was amazing. Everything was perfect, Rhett's smile as he ate his dinner and the enjoyment on the mans face was everything Link was hoping it would be. Gosh, he couldn't stop looking up at him.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You keep staring at me."

"Well, you're handsome, and I love you."

Link giggled at Rhett's goofy smile as the blond set his beer bottle back on the table. He reached across for Link hand, who set his in the larger mans, gently squeezing it. "I love you too, birdie."

After dinner, Rhett stood against the doorway of the kitchen entrance while Link cleaned up, a majority of the time was silent. Aside from dishes clanking, of course. Rhett decided to join him in the clean up out of pure boredom.

When they left the kitchen to settle in the bedroom for the night, Link got very giddy thinking about his gift. He kept glancing over towards the drawer, restless with excitement, thinking about how much Rhett would love it. He was getting ready to bring it up when Rhett spoke up over the movie they'd chosen on Netflix, which was just some Tom Cruise action movie that had caught Rhett's attention.

The blond breathed in, then out. He looked over at the brunet, who looked back at him and they held eye contact for a moment.

"Green?"

"Neon green." Link replied with a giggle.

"Ten minutes." The man confirmed, making sure they could get into the right headspaces before they started. This scared him in a way. They sat silently and watched the movie for several minutes, and Rhett couldn't think of what to say to start it. So instead, he decided maybe he'd just go for it.

He scooted closer to Link and started kissing at his neck, and the brunet caught on immediately. He started shrugging the man off and feeling his heart race.

"Stop, Rhett. Not now."

"C'mon Link, it's our anniversary."

"I'm not in the mood." Rhett glanced down at Links crotch to make sure he was actually ready for this, and the very pronounced bulge gave him his answer.

When Rhett advanced toward him, Link instinctively held his arms up in a panicked defense, which the blond grabbed by the wrists with a tight grip.

"What are you - Rhett, cut it out." He started moving his arms in a way that blocked the blond, who got increasingly aggressive with his movements. He tried to hard to keep his smile from showing, and the interaction got more and more awkward because they were both so new to this. That was okay, though.

"I'm horny, Link, I've been waiting for this all god damn day." His voice was deep and raspy, and that's when Link started to shiver with anticipation. If he wanted to get this going, he needed to play the victim card the best he could, so he did exactly that.

"I don't want to, Rhett." His voice cracked, "stop, let - hey, let my arms go!"

"Oh hon," he spoke softly and held the thrashing arms still as best as he could, "you of all people should know I like feisty."

"You're - o-ow - you're _hurting_ me!" Link raised his voice for the first time that night, but instead of a threatening defensive voice, it came out as a terrified shriek. It shocked Link just as much as it shocked Rhett. Instead of scaring the blond out of it, though, his eyes seemed to get dark and he smirked.

"I gave you your chance," He man muttered crudely and started moving so he was on his knees beside Link, and the brunet felt his heart excitedly thumping against his rib cage, "you didn't take it. I tried to be nice."

"Please Rhett, this isn't funny." His voice cracked as he pushed Rhett back by his chest, his force being veered off by Rhett's hands so he couldn't get a good grip on the mans shirt. He was starting to use his legs as a form of defense as well, but that was until the blond climbed onto him and straddled his stomach so he couldn't get up. He never realized how tiring it'd be to fight off such a strong man, but if he were honest, the burn of lactic acid in his muscles felt fucking incredible.

"Stay fucking still," the blond growled, "and maybe I'll consider making you cum when I'm finished with you." The blond felt extremely conflicted because of Links actions, but when he rutted against the man and he choked back a moan, he felt his erection starting to grow in his work pants.

"I don't want you to," he whined out and continued to fight the man off, "I do-don't want, Rhett - I'm not in the mood - stop!" He tried to sit up and fight the man off of his torso, just to get shoved back down by two large hands. The blood coursing through his veins was potent with adrenaline, this was the most alive he's felt in years. He wasn't even standing and he felt light headed.

The bulge pressing against his stomach when Rhett leaned down to kiss his blotchy neck and chest have him goosebumps across his entire body.

Link held back his temptation to pull Rhett down by the shirt and kiss him, his knees instinctively spreading a bit as Rhett felt him up. His chest, his arms, places Rhett has touched a thousand times or more, all setting aflame with anticipation.

Rhett did his best to restrain the brunet while he scooted himself back onto the mans thighs for access to his skinny jeans zipper. While he undid the brunets pants, the mans legs squirmed at the friction of his hand against his hard on contained by his jeans. When he moaned, Rhett chuckled and moved back up to hover above him.

He held him down by his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs with his weight in the process. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? You're enjoying me holding you down and feeling you up, you like being used and controlled like a doll, don't you Link?"

"no.." he whimpered softly, "this isn't funny, you prick!"

Rhett almost didn't catch on, but then he realized they'd discussed that name. They decided Link would use it if he wanted to get hit. He paused, hesitating for a moment before Link bit his lip and closed his eyes, waiting.

The hand not pinning the man down swung high and he slapped the brunet incredibly hard across the cheek, and Rhett's eyes widened at the force. He hadn't intended to hit him so hard. But just as he froze up, Link whined and pressed his erection up against Rhett's. He really _was_ fucking enjoying this.

Rhett took a deep breath then brought his hand down backwards, and repeated it a few times until Link was starting to scrunch up his face. He refrained from asking if he was okay because he didn't use the safeword. 

Link started up a whole new wave of thrashes, making Rhett struggle to hold him down. If he were honest, this was kind of irritating, the amount of work he had to put in just to get Links pants off. He figured the annoyance was a pretty good motivation to be rough.

"I told you to stay still!" The man said through gritted teeth and held Links shirt with both fists, his knuckles digging into the brunets chest and the smaller mans shaky hands holding both of Rhett's, "If you fucking push me again I'll fatten your _fucking_ lip do you hear me?!"

Link whimpered and frantically nodded his head, it was all he could seem to do past his utter shock. Rhett's aggressive side was so god damn hot. "I said do you hear me?!"

"Yes, y-yes - I'm sorry yes!" He called out into the thick air between them. He really hoped the neighbors wouldn't hear this.

"Good. Now be a good boy for me and keep your back against the _fucking_ mattress while I get rid of these." He referenced the skinny jeans, which he unbuttoned and started to aggressively pull down Links legs. The force made Links boxers fall slightly askew, but he decided to leave it because the exposed skin would drive Rhett nuts.

He looked down at the blond, who looked up at him with an animalistic expression. His dick twitched at the sight. His hair was sticking up all over the place and his pupils were blown; he looked so similar to their night at the hotel in France.

Link thought back to their first date and play it all over again in his head, the main focus of how beautiful Rhett looked in front of the sunset. Their first official date was the definition of extra. The Eiffel Tower was incredible, but Rhett was a much better view.

He remembered how they joked about Rhett's height compared to the tower, how he could touch the top of it from the ground if he reached high enough. They were drinking, which probably explained why Link nearly pissed himself at the joke. The night in that hotel room was probably one of the most memorable; their first time, it was so romantic and gentle, the complete opposite of what they were in this moment. He vaguely remembers how the candles lit up the side of Rhett's face when he came.

Rhett was hovering over him again, this time he was using one hand to unbutton his jeans and the other to support his weight. Link could hear his heavy breathing right above him, he could smell beer and baked beans, he could hear grunting, he could feel the body heat. He didn't care about the smell of alcohol, he didn't care about how his glasses were crooked, he didn't care about the dog aggressively barking somewhere outside their window. All he cared about was the starvation in Rhett's eyes, and how he planned to gratify him.

"Stay there," The taller man grunted as he climbed off the bed to pull his jeans and boxers down, kicking them off to the side. He hadn't even realized Link had made a run for it until he was half way to the door. He jumped forward and grabbed him by his hair; it was first instinct. He figured he'd try whatever he could think of and he'd depend on Links safewords to veer him in the right direction.

"I told you to stay there!"

Link let out a surprised screech when he back of his hair was grabbed and yanked backwards, nearly giving him whiplash. The grip and drive of the arm was so powerful he thought his hair might actually get ripped out of his head. He panted heavily at the sensation, his vision suddenly impaired when his glasses were thrown from his face by Rhett swinging him around. He heard them hit the hardwood floor, but he couldn't figure out where. Not that it mattered, anyway. He'd rather they stay there than get broken in bed. 

He didn't know how Rhett was still not tired, because he was spent. The blond seemed to get more and more aggressive with time. He simply allowed himself to get thrown back against the mattress so hard he accidentally bit his tongue. He tasted blood. And he liked it.

"Rhett, please.." he mewled, his body trembling while he sprawled out against the mattress.

The man slid his hands up the brunets body and kissed up his clothed abdomen, suddenly ripping the front of the shirt open and sending buttons flying all over the room. Link looked up at him with surprise in his expression, then at his shirt. He liked that shirt, damn it.

"Why would you -" 

"You're so fucking sexy," he muttered and interrupted him, "I can't wait to fuck you, baby. It's been weeks, hasn't it? I miss your body."

"I'm just not in the mood," he covered his chest with his arms but they were slapped away, "c-can we just stop here for the night? Please."

"No." He snapped and kissed the side of Links neck, making him breathe raggedly. "You've got me all amped up now, and I'm gonna take it out on you."

Link wasn't stiff, his body was limp. He let Rhett feel him up and bite at his skin while he let his muscles rest. His eyes remained closed, because he couldn't really see well anyway. He felt his legs twitching harshly as Rhett climbed in between them. He heard the man spit, his head tilting in slight confusion, and he opened his eyes to see Rhett was stroking himself with his own saliva.

It was then that he got a glimpse of Rhett's dick, something he had been craving to open him up and stretch him all week. He knew he really was in for it when he saw how harsh the mans strokes were. When Rhett grunted, Link salivated.

"Rhett, seriously, i-if you just stop now we can forget this happened and go back to he movie," he whimpered and tried closing his thighs, which were forced apart by Rhett's knees hard enough to leave bruises. "Please.." He begged, a soft grunt coming from his nose at the feeling. It was a kind of pain you needed to rub away, like a punch to the arm, but he didn't want to. He wanted to feel it as long as he could. He was excited about the marks he'd be adoring the next morning.

"I said shut up." He hissed. "The only sound I want to hear out of you is how much you enjoy having my dick inside of you." He pressed his tip against Links hole, humming with happiness. He was finally getting what he too was craving for days, and Links clenching muscles and wiggling hips made his dick swell.

Rhett was kind of afraid of the next few minutes; he usually always prepped Link with plenty of lubricant beforehand, but now he was using a small amount of spit and no prep. He knew this wasn't going to be comfortable.

"Color?"

He muttered, "Green."

He started pressing into the brunet, who immediately started to squirm away from him, "no no no no, n-no, Rhett that _hurts_ it doesn't even -"

"Shhhh, it'll feel good in a second, baby." He grunted, "god, you're so tight and hot baby, so god damn perfect."

Link replied with a soft whimper. 

Rhett's hips didn't still until they were flush against Links, who was writhing at the stretch. He could feel his body trying to force the intrusion out but the friction the pitiful lubrication left didn't help. He scratched at Rhett's back, pulled at his shirt, pulled his hair, anything to get Rhett closer. Anything to get some sort of grip on how lost in his lust he was. He needed leverage, and Rhett's body was the closest thing.

"Please take it out, it-it's too big!" He was silenced with a harsh slap to the side of his head that made him see stars. He was dazed for a solid five seconds before he came too; Rhett must have hit him in the temple. His head lulled back against the pillow.

"Take it like a good boy." Rhett spat, "you feel so good, Neal, the way you're clenching around me.." he let out a deep grunt from his chest.

When he started to move his hips, he wasn't very kind about it. He pulled all the way out and harshly thrusted all the way back in, making those blue eyes widen and nearly pop out of his head. He let out something between a moan and scream, and Rhett muffled it with his hand. The blond grunted with pleasure, his brain starting to swarm with dopamine and sinful, sinful thoughts.

Link thrashed against him and tried pushing Rhett off of him, hoping the fight was as thrilling for Rhett as it was for him. He gasped loudly when he felt the blond brush against the bundle of sensitive nerves inside of him, his mouth falling open under Rhett's hand as he moaned, and his own arms stuttering in their movements when he felt white hot flashes of pleasure flow through him.

He could feel one of his eyelids swelling from being hit, and staring straight up at the ceiling, he could see that his right eye had a black area in his vision that the left didn't. His eye was swelling shut. He considered perhaps asking to be hit in the face was a bad idea; no matter how much he loved it, he didn't want Rhett to get arrested or anything of the sort.

All of a sudden, the hand covering his mouth was being lifted and coming down again, hitting his nose straight on. He yelped out in pain and covered his face with his hands, but they were immediately grabbed by two cold sweaty ones and pinned on either side of his head. He could feel blood dripping down his lips and chin almost immediately; he hadn't had a bloody nose in so long and he forgot just how much he loved how they felt. The uncomfortable ache in his nostrils made his eyes water, but that was okay. The taste of his own blood made a tingly hot feeling gather in his system.

"You look so fucking hot like this," Rhett growled animalistically and furiously thrusted into the man, "just the look of you alone makes me wanna cum inside of you, would you like that? You want me to be the first and only man to ever fill you up?"

Link could hardly breathe. This was everything he imagined it'd be and so much more. His body jerked upward towards the headboard with every unrelenting thrust, blood making his teeth an orangish color while he spoke. 

"No. I wouldn't like that. I don't want you to do that. I-I didn't want you to do any of this."

Rhett was no longer afraid of getting those answers, he was too busy flying high on cloud nine. When his eyes rolled back and he panted open-mouthed, Link knew it'd be over soon. He didn't want it to be, but he was close, too.

"You're so hard, Link." He grasped the smaller mans cock in his fist and started stroking him with his thrusts, and the brunet accidentally slipped out of his headspace when he muttered an 'I love you' and 'oh god'. Rhett pretended he didn't hear it. "You gonna cum for me like a good boy? Hmm?"

"No.."

"What's this then?" He referenced the mans hard on and the fact he was moving his hips down against the blonds movements, "I think I'm about to prove you wrong, birdie."

He was right. Not even a minute later, Link was shuddering furiously against Rhett's body, cumming hot streaks against the mans shirt and fist. The brunet let out a loud moan when he finally released; he'd been holding back from doing so as long as he possibly could. His thighs pressed around Rhett's hips when oversensitivity coursed through him, his body practically going limp against the mattress at how spent he was. 

"Fuck -" He felt the mans trusts get slower and more powerful until a particularly hot sensation spread through his abdomen, and his lips twitching into a smile with glee. It was one of the most fulfilling sensations of sexual pleasure he could think of. 

Rhett was shaking almost as much as Link when he laid down beside the man, panting. They basked in the musky air while they came down from their highs, Link rolling onto his side so he could cuddle the larger man. Rhett wrapped his warm arms around him and gently rubbed his back. 

"Are you okay, Link?"

"mmmh." He hummed, "I'm better than okay. That was some of the best sex I've ever had."

"Damn, really?" Rhett chuckled softly, Links heart swelling at the sound deep within the mans chest against his ear. "Don't feed my ego, now." 

"I'll bein honest, bear." He giggled, and when he lifted his hand to rest it on the mans stomach, he felt the sticky fluid on his shirt. He lifted it and shook it with a sound of disgust, "yuck." 

"What do you mean yuck? That's the tastiest treat you could offer." He tried to pull Links hand up to lick it, who pulled it away and laughed. 

"You dirty dog." He smiled up at the man, "you still surprise me with some of the things you come up with, man."

"Babe, your face is really fucked up. We should get some ice on that." 

"WOW, thank you."

"oh come on, you know I think you're beautiful. But you're swollen."

"Maybe after a shower."

"Yeah, maybe it's the blood all over your face making it look so gnarly." He giggled.

"oh! I almost forgot." Link was turning over to open the drawer in seconds, glancing back at the man that was looking up and down his backside, "I have something for you."

"Aw you shouldn't have." Rhett smiled and shifted to support himself on his elbows, taking the gift and card from Links offering hands. The man was facing him now, laying on his side with his arm under his head. 

"Open it."

He raised an eyebrow, deciding to start with the present. 

When he tore the paper off of it, his heart immediately skipped a beat. It was a photo encased in a thick glass frame, the words ' _love, birdie_ ' engraved at the top of it, only visible in the reflection of light. There wasn't much of it filtering through the bedroom window from a street lamp, but enough to see what he was doing. The picture within the frame made Rhett's eyes water.

It was blurry, a selfie Link must have snuck of the two of them at the top of the Eiffel Tower; he'd recognize that sunset anywhere. They were face to face, only an inch or two apart, smiling from ear to ear and their laughter was clearly what made the picture blurry. It was one of the most love-filled, raw and emotional pictures Rhett had ever seen. He stared at it for several moments with a smile on his face, deciding to read the card before speaking. 

He tore the envelope open and pulled out a simple looking, neat card. It had a lump in it, which he assumed was a music box, and he wasn't sure what to expect when he opened it.  When he did, he jumped at the loud song, and he instinctively laughed at being rick-rolled. He had to wait until the song was over before he could actually read it, he knew if he closed it it'd play all over again and he'd have to wait.

' _Dear Rhett,_

_Happy anniversary, bear!_

_We've hit our first milestone. How awesome is that?? I can't wait to hit our second, and third, and fourth all the way until we're suddenly hitting eight plus years like that kind lady I met at Walmart and her husband. Speaking of, I can't take full credit for this card because she helped me pick it out. Pretty hilarious, huh? It reminded me of you. You're so darn goofy, and I love it._

_I'm so excited for our future, Rhett. For real. I can't wait to visit more places to sneak more pictures of you (by the way, you look so handsome in the one I framed), forever and always. Even when you start graying with me I'll think you're the most handsome man in my life._

_I love you, bear. I love how you laugh when I accidentally make inappropriate jokes. I love how you hold me at night even when it's almost a hundred degrees outside. I love how you protect me no matter who or what from. I love how your voice sounds in the morning, I love how you hug me from behind when I'm busy doing stuff, I love how patient you are with me on literally everything. You complete me._

_I can't wait to marry you one day. Is it weird to talk about that already? Maybe. But for nearly a decade I've had a strong feeling you will be the one I will call my husband in the future. You've convinced me of this through how you make me feel every day. I've never felt so loved than when I'm with you._

_I adore you with my whole being. Am I rambling now? Probably. That's okay. I should probably shut up now and cook, though._

_I love you and I love being your birdie, too. I hope nothing ever changes that. Scratch that, I know nothing will ever change that. It's impossible_

_I don't know how many times I've mentioned that I love you. but I'm saying it again Anyway._

_Happy sixth month, here's to many more!_

_Love, Link._ '

Rhett wiped his eyes with a laugh, pretending he wasn't choked up. His heart was thumping hard and Links loving smile beside him only made it worse. All he could think to do was lean over and pull Link close to him, making sure he didn't bend the card in the process. That picture was going on his side of the bed, for sure. He squeezed the brunet, a newfound level of love bursted in his system for this man. 

"You okay?" Link giggled and accepted the affectionate gesture. 

"Yeah, yeah." Rhett smiled as he pulled back from the hug and laid the side of his head down against his pillow, only about a foot from Links. "I'm just trying to process how I found such a perfect person to share the rest of my life wish is all." 

"Who's feeding whose ego now?" Link joked lightheartedly, all of his facial discomfort was already forgotten, but Rhett knew he needed to take care of it soon. For now though, it could wait. 

"Well, you deserve it." 

"I do not. Mr. big dick right over there does, though." He pointed at the man and gave him a goofy grin. 

"Yeah yeah yeah," Rhett rolled his eyes and stuck both of his hands under his pillow, the coolness of the underneath of it was nice. "I love you too, you kinky bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may recognize some of the wording in this story, or the title. This is a rewrite.  
> For those of you that blindly read the original; I apologize for what you read. However, I put SEVERAL warnings in the beginning to try and veer people away. Some of you didn't read them and were deeply disturbed. No, I shouldn't drag these men into my sick fantasies, but at the same time, I shouldn't be judged for my fetishes. I can almost guarantee they wouldn't come across that story, if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have uploaded it. It's not like the boys go searching for fan fictions like this in their free time. 
> 
> Anyway, all I will say is molestation fucks with your brain. It is proven via extensive psychological trials that sexual trauma warps and shapes sexual fetishes and kinks. No, it is not an excuse for uploading these kinds of stories. But at the same time, if the event of the story become too much for you, you should click away and not shout at me in the comments and make me feel worse about my views in sexuality than I already do.  
> You think I want to be into rape play and abuse? No, I don't. But I can't help myself. I can not control my fantasies, and it happens writing them out and finding people who share similar fantasies helps relax my urges. (I don't feel the urge to hurt people, don't worry. My side is Links side. I am into being assaulted.) I can't act on my urges because while what happened fucked up my kinks, it also scared me away from having sex altogether. You see my issue here? 
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry for my long rant, and I apologize to the people who read the original story and were disturbed by what they read. Sorry for this long rant as well. I am not sorry for the fact they didn't read the tags because that's what they're FOR. ALWAYS READ THE TAGS.
> 
> Thank you for listening to my Ted Talk, and have a good day. Hope you enjoyed the rewrite.
> 
> ~Trash


End file.
